Complicated
by PrincessZaraStar
Summary: Mal is sent to investigate Eito after he suddenly leaves Shinobu and Zero's battle. The result includes skateboards, scraped knees, and band-aids. Insert uh-oh here. Takes place during Zero-G. MalxEito


_This is my first Zero-G fanfic :) (Yayyy!)_

_I totally ship MalxEito. They are just. so. cuteeee! XD _

_If you're not familiar with Zero-G, I'd like to take a quick moment to explain what it is._

_Basically, Zero-G is the newest season in the Metal Fight Beyblade saga, taking place seven years into the future. It stars a new kid, Zero Kurogane, as the main character, but others such as Madoka, Benkei, and Tsubasa (so far) from the earlier seasons have returned as adults with jobs. Since I want to continue on with the story, I would stongly recommend you to look up Zero-G to learn more about it. It's uberly awesome :)_

_Also, this takes place during episode 6. Just pretend that Eito got bored with Zero and Shinobu's battle._

_Onto the story!_

_I do not own MFB._

_EitoxMal_

* * *

"Aw, this is bo-oring!"

Eito Unabara sighed at the "intense" bey battle, as the announcer claimed, and lazily ran his fingers through his untamed sea-blue hair. The reckless Zero Kurogane was busying himself with a battle against Shinobu Hiryuin and nothing interesting had been happening for the last ten minutes.

"Quiet Eito," Kite, his older brother, ordered, rapidly typing into his device, "I'm gathering a great deal of data from this Zero guy and I need to concentrate or my plan will not be perfect."

"Sorry Nii-chan," Eito apologized quickly, "I'll keep quiet." Upsetting his older brother was practically unthinkable. Eito did everything he could to avoid such things. Kite was his hero after all.

But still...

_This is pretty boring._

"Nii-chan, I'm going to head outside for a little bit!" he announced loudly.

"Eito!"

"Sorry."

* * *

"Zero's doing well," Madoka Amano commented, watching the bey battle with interest. The twenty-something woman smiled at the passionate scene, a nostalgic memory floating in her mind.

_He reminds me of someone I know..._

"You're right, teacher!" a young girl, by the name of Mal, bubbled, eyes sparkling at the battle, "But so is Shinobu." Her face turned a small shade of red at these words, "I-I mean of course Z-Zero's going to beat him, I mean...uh..." Flushing, she returned to her device and awkwardly typed in pointless letters.

Madoka laughed a little and placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder,

"Mal, you don't happen to like Shinobu, do you?"

"U-um...no! Of c-course not!"

In a frantic attempt to change the subject, Mal diverted her eyes to find something-_anything_-to point out instead. Soon her violet eyes spotted a head of blue moving among the crowd, headed in the direction of the exit.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, motioning to the figure, "Is that Eito? What's he up to?"

"I don't know..." the brunette Madoka trailed, "But we'd best find out. Knowing Eito, it could be something...unpleasant."

"You mean like the Penalty Game?"

"Maybe," Madoka tentatively touched a finger to her chin in thought, "Mal, why don't you go check it out? I'll continue analyzing Zero's battle."

"Okay teacher!"

* * *

Pale, green eyes meeting sunlight, Eito inhaled the scent of the earthy outside world and instantly felt free. Free of that stupid room with that stupid Zero doing his stupid battle. Stupid Zero.

As he searched for his most precious possession, a skateboard, he clenched his fist in memory of when Zero defeated him and humiliated him in front of so many people.

_My brother will get back at you for me. Just you wait Zero..._

"Ah! Here it is!"

Blue with stripes of color, his skateboard was the only inanimate object that Eito used constantly. He'd been zipping around on this wheeled vehicle ever since he could stand up.

After lovingly fingering the yellow, rubber wheels, he plopped it on the ground, placed a foot in the middle and prepared to push off when-

"Eito!"

A high-pitched voice. That could only belong to-

"Eito! Stop right there!"

Mal. Of course.

Exhaling with annoyance, Eito turned back around to see the pink-haired girl tearing towards him with an angry expression on her face.

"What?"

Upon reaching him, Mal placed her hands on her knees, panting.

"What-are-you-doing?" she managed to say between breaths.

"I'm going for a ride?" Eito answered, confused as to why this crazy girl was questioning him like this. She was a friend of Zero's and that made her suspicious. Any friend of Zero's was suspicious.

"A ride? Do you mean, like, on your skateboard?" Mal's bright, lavender eyes became frighteningly starry, "Can I try?"

Shaking his head at her, Eito smirked and picked up the skateboard,

"No. But maybe I'll let you once you become as awesome as me. Which will never happen."

"Really? Thanks!" Mal darted forward, grabbed the board, and hopped onto it unsteadily. She proceeded to wobble down the street at a speed that was alarmingly high.

"Hey! Girl! I said no!" Eito yelled beginning to run after the unsure skateboarder.

Terrified screams escaped her as the board continued to zip down the road, dangerously close to crashing into a building.

"Wahhh!" she cried, "How do I stop this thing!"

Gasping for air, Eito hurried after her.

"Jump for it!" he called out, "You're going to have to jump!"

At this realization, Mal began to cry, her wails piercing into Eito's conscious,

"I-I can't!"

"You _have_ to!"

"B-but...what if I g-get hurt?"

_Oh just stop your stupid crying already! It's so weak. And annoying._

"You'll be fine, I promise! Just jump already!"

"Are you s-sure?"

"Positive! Do it now!"

Gathering herself, Mal timidly nodded and prepared to jump. She hesitated over and over, but after a few moments she finally relented and sprung from the board-only three feet away from the building. The board smashed into the wall violently, but didn't appear to be damaged, besides maybe some chipped paint. Perfect. He could rub that in Mal's face.

"Look what you've done!" he growled, bypassing Mal, to pick up the board. Mal lay sprawled on her back against the curb of the sidewalk. "You chipped my board! You're going to have to fix it or I'm gonna sue! I'll sue you and then I'll call my big brother and then I'll sue you again and then-"

He stopped himself when Mal turned to face him, tears streaming from her glimmering eyes. Her petite hand was cradled around her kneecap and her quiet sobs were barely audiable.

"My k-knee..." she moaned, "I s-scraped my knee. E-Eito-kun," she winced once more as the second batch of droplets flowed down her cheeks, "I-It hurts."

Eito stood in shock; completely stunned and at a loss of what to do.

_She called me Eito-kun. Does that mean she considers me a friend? Ugg, stupid girl and her idiotic crying! She's going to make me feel sorry for her!_

And yet, in spite of these thoughts, Eito did find himself feeling sorry for her. Maybe she thought he had given her permission to ride the skateboard. It could all be a misunderstanding. Maybe it wasn't all her fault.

Aw, but if that was true then he couldn't sue her. Darn it.

"Uh, do you need a band-aid or something?" he asked awkwardly. How does one deal with this anyway?

"That m-might help."

"Yeah, okay. I think I have one..." he fished around in his back pocket for a spare band-aid until his fingers touched the familiar paper-thin object, "Um. Here." Stubbornly thrusting the band-aid in her direction, he looked away as not to make eye contact with the enemy.

"T-Thanks...Eito-kun."

That voice. So full of gratitude. Could it be that she wasn't as bad as he had built her up to be?

_No. Stop it, Eito. That's what she _wants_ you to think. It's all a part of her little plan. Zero and his foolish comrades are probably videotaping this whole thing, watching your every move-_

"I'm sorry about your skateboard. Will this will cover the cost to get it re-painted?"

What?

Whipping back to Mal, Eito discovered a hand holding out a generous amount of money. Her expression appeared to be sincere.

"Um, probably," he said, unsure of what else to do or say. After he accepted the money, her face brightened into a large smile.

"You know, you're not so bad," she grinned, "Thanks again for the band-aid."

He shrugged her words away carelessly,

"Whatever, I don't really ca-"

His sentence was thwarted when she leaned in and gave him a sweet little kiss on his cheek. Mal's lips were soft and tender and the kind gesture actually felt good.

Instantly, Eito found his face heating up until it was hotter than the summer temperature outside. He was sure that it _looked_ red enough to match the heat.

_Crap, hope she doesn't notice..._

"You'd better get inside, Eito-kun, you're getting a sunburn!" she worriedly stated, pointing at his face.

_I don't need you to tell me that!_

"I-"

"But that's fine, I can give you some sunburn relieving lotion later, okay?"

All he could do was nod in response. Darn that cute voice.

"Well, see ya later Eito-kun!"

Still in shock after the kiss, he stared after her as her tiny figure bounded away. The merciless blush that enflamed his face was still there, only growing larger as he thought about what had just happened.

Was it a part of Zero's evil plan to humiliate him? Or had she really meant it?

And if she meant it, did that mean that she l-like...liked him?

And if she liked him, did he like her back? What would Kite say? Would he approve?

Looking down at the money in his hand, Eito sighed, stuffed it in his pocket, hopped on his skateboard and rode off.

_Why do girls have to be so complicated?_

* * *

_I have just a few quick notes (sorry lol, if you read my other stories then you know that I often have a lot of notes XD)_

_1. Nii-chan is short for Oniisan, which means 'Older Brother'. The term, Nii-chan, is kinda like a nickname for Oniisan in a way. It's a term of endearment._

_2. Eito actually means 'Eight' but I like Eito better so I used that in this story (it looks and sounds cooler XD)._

_3. -kun is a Japanese honorific that attaches to the end of a young boy's name. It is often used between friends._

_4. About Mal's crush on Shinobu. I just added that in. I don't think she has a crush, but she wasss fangirling him in some earlier episodes so I don't really know..._

_And that's it! Hope you liked :). _

_Feedback is much appriciated :)_


End file.
